


Goddess' Victory

by Masane



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coercion, F/F, Mental Coercion, Multi, POV First Person, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masane/pseuds/Masane
Summary: Her victory was total, now all she needs to care of, is her preparations to take care of those who betrayed her.
Relationships: Shem-Ha Mephorash/Tachibana Hibiki, Shem-Ha Mephorash/Tachibana Hibiki/Yukine Chris, Shem-Ha Mephorash/Yukine Chris
Series: Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113815
Kudos: 6





	Goddess' Victory

I couldn't understand the thought of my host at first. The girl that she held deep feelings for, was, after all, nothing special.

Just an average girl, and not very bright if I could add. It is the reason she fell for such a simple trick; the imitation of my host’s voice during the heat of the battle that made her falter, leading to my total victory over her little group of friends as well as her captivity.

But, surprisingly enough, she didn’t give up as she kept shouting the name of my vessel in the hope to get a reaction from the true body’s owner. It was futile, despite telling her that she could hear her but that I would not let her talk, the girl keeps trying, to my growing irritation.

Those eyes filled with determination were her best feature at that time, and I thoroughly enjoyed seeing them grown dimmer and dimmer with each passing moment. I had used various methods to make them lost their spark.

The first was to remind her of her own weakness and how powerless she currently was, while it was ineffective at first, the longer her situation was dragging as well as hearing those same words over and over, she began to believe them.

Then playing with her body, caressing her curves with a finger, deposing kiss on various area, anything as long it was with the face of the person she held dear in her heart. After all, pleasure is the best of torture, especially when it’s by the hands of a familiar face.

But I think the best was seeing her expression as I was slowly regaining my original appearance, telling her that without the Curse of Balal I could regain it without delay. I just took care to make the process as slow as possible while being fairly noticeable; getting taller, my hair becoming whiter and longer, recovering my skin tone without forgetting to mention that my host was getting a bit more consumed with each change and that once it would be complete, she will be gone.

As expected, as she watched the last vestige of my vessel’s form disappear while begging me to stop was when she fully broke, lamenting herself over the loss, crying endlessly until falling asleep from exhaustion.

From that point, it had been too easy to rebuild her, she was lost, wondering what she was even fighting for since she couldn’t do anything to me in her state. Becoming her new pillar, her center as she let herself being swallowed by the pleasure I was giving her, it was far easier for her to indulge herself in it than letting her mind wandered into a dark place.

And I guess it was at that moment that I began to notice how cute she was, her soft skin so easy to kiss, the curves of her alluring body feeling just right in my hands, delectable plump lips to devour. Her body writhing in pleasure and leaning into my touch, sweet moans that were far better music to my ears than the one sung to oppose me at that time.

I realized that I wanted her for myself and took extra care in whispering sweet nothingness in her ears, promising to always love her, that she would stay by my side, keeping on experiencing the pleasure I was giving her as long as she surrenders to me and serves me like a good girl.

It has been amazing when she did, maybe somewhere in her mind and heart she was still fighting me, but it all came to an end when she was begging me for the release I was intentionally dragging from her.

A few chosen words from me as well as a few requests, in which she readily agrees as long as I let her cum and she was then screaming my name once her body was overwhelmed by the orgasm I allowed her to reach after such a long moment.

She lost consciousness right after riding the wave of this ultimate pleasure. When she woke up after letting her have plenty of rest, she was changed or maybe back to herself? It was hard to tell, she was happy, extremely happy, clingy a bit, always seeking my attention and worshipping me whenever she had the occasion.

It was a fairly amusing sight compared to before, I could now only detect love directed in my direction coming from her, which she didn’t hesitate to prove by repeatedly kissing me. I didn’t mind such a thing or rather seeing her hurt expression each time I tried to deny her was strangely pulling at my heart uncomfortably.

She then wanted one of her friends to join in. When I asked her which, she was quick to mention the most abrasive of them. I first thought that it was perhaps the remnant of her will that I had yet to quell fighting me until she mentioned the relationship the girl shared with Finé, a name I didn’t hear since a long time ago.

It has been a front. A barrier around her heart to protect herself from being hurt again, it has been far easier to push through it. I could have told her about the fate of my original host, but it was far more interesting to watch her friend trying to convince her of how good I was to her, she was still defiant about it but as time passed she was slowly warming up to me as well. The poor girl was just starved of love, a few choice words and actions were all it took to make her fall to my side as well.

Thinking back, she didn’t put as much of a fight I thought she would, she seems tired, tired of fighting and must have chosen to give in to the pleasure rather than torturing herself by resisting. It doesn’t matter in the end, she is as wonderful to have by my side as her friend.

I reached my current situation before I knew it; me lying naked in bed with my two lovely girls in the same state of attire on each side, heads nested in the crook of my neck as they were happily sleeping. I honestly can’t tell how much time had passed since my victory over their group and spent in order to break both of them.

I let out a satisfied sigh as I watch them, having a physical body once more really brought back simple pleasure that I had forgotten. The God Slayer and her little friend are worthy of the love I promised them and they certainly knew how to give it back with interest. Under the lead of the silver-haired girl, both were able to bring me over the edge several times, weak spots I didn’t know I had were discovered one after the other, putting my own mind almost at risk if I didn’t found the strength to tell them it was enough.

With my powers fully back and increased by absorbing half of the world’s population, it has been easy to simply “disappear”, tweaking a few minds for me to take residence in one of these many building that man judges to be the peak in term of luxury and I had to agree. Civilization and their tools truly evolved over the thousands of years that have come, comfortable bedding, devices of various necessity and usage. But if there was something that I could surely praise over anything else; it would be the food, I didn’t need to consume anything to survive and sleeping has only become something to do as the host body was unable to function without proper periodically rest and I have now grown accustomed to the act.

It has been during one of those instances where I woke up with the lack of my girls at my sides that it happened, thinking that they somehow broke free on their own at first, I actually found them finishing cooking breakfast and urged me to take a bite. My words to tell them I didn’t need to eat anything instantly die in front of their eager expressions.

Learning later the endless possibilities concerning dishes as well as variations caused my head to spin a bit at the knowledge that even a thousand years would probably not be enough to try each of them.

But it’s not like I was in any rush, my goal to pay back to **them, my fellows** is not that urgent anymore, so I can as well indulge myself in this luxury for a bit longer. These two could also be of great help, giving them a bit of my power could make them reliable allied, especially if empowered with the Symphogear Finé created.

But for now, resting alongside my two lovely girls seem more appealing than anything else, they also said that dinner would be Chris’ favorite dish, something called ‘spaghetti’, maybe I should begin to study some of this cooking thing, surprising them with something I could make on my own.

With this final thought, I kiss the crown of both girls before closing my eyes, the two moving slightly to snuggle a bit closer before darkness overtook me.

**Author's Note:**

> I only realised afterward, after finishing writing this what I did to Miku.


End file.
